I Hn You!
by Haku no Yuki
Summary: Prequel to We're back! Sasuke has killed Itachi. What will he do next...? Restore his clan? But with who? Read and find out!
1. You Know You Want Her!

Hey it's little old me. You guys asked for it and here it is. The prequel to "We're Back" "I Hn You." This story will probably have 5-10 chapters. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope it's not too bad. Well enjoy:)

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

xxxxx

The young Uchiha raced though the forest. He rejoiced after his fresh kill. "_I DID IT!" _He shouted mentally.

"_I finally killed that man and avenged my clan!"_ He continued to run though the dense forest at inhuman speed. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"_What do I do know?"_ He asked himself. Sasuke leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Now, I'd like_ _you all to tell us a little about yourselves. Kakashi said._

"_Like what?"_

"_You know, the usual your favorite thing...What you hate the most. Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that. He explained._

"_Help us out here coach." Naruto said. "You go first. Show us how it's done."_

"_That's right…after all you're a complete stranger to us…a mystery._" _Sakura added._

"_Oh...me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes!" He replied coolly. "My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies."_

"_Hey he said a lot…" Sakura said. "…But all we really learned was his name."_

"_Now, "It's your turn, starting with you on the right."_

"_Me, right!" Naruto tugged on his headband. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen!" He yelled. "What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar!" He continued. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water."_

"_He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen." The copy nin thought._

"_My dream is to one day. to be a better shinobi than Hokage-sama! And then all of the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" _

_Kakashi peered at the young ninja. "Well hasn't he turned out interesting...?" He thought._

"_My hobbies are…pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Kakashi put a hand on his head. "I see…Next!"_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"… that's just a word…" Sasuke expersion was serious. _

"_But what I so have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn…to kill."_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke opened his eyes. "_That's right; now that I have killed that man…I have to restore my clan." _He looked off into the distance and watched the sunset. The vibrant colors seemed to bleed together.

"_But…how?_ He asked himself. "_Do I go back to Konoha? They all hate me. If I go back there, they will kill me! " He_ sighed and sat down on the tree limb.

"_And…who…who would bare my children?"_ Another sigh escaped his pale lips. Sasuke again looked up and stared at the sky.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura!"

A voice came out of nowhere. He quickly turned around, only to see that no one was there. He looked down. "It was just the wind." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura...that weak little thing bare my children?" (Although he had to admit that she had gotten stronger, of course he would never say it out loud.)

"**You know you want her."** A voice said inside his head.

"_No I don't!"_

"**Yes you do!"**

"_No I don't!"_

"**YES YOU DO!"**

"_NO I DON'T!"_

Inner Sasuke sighed. **"Come on dude just admit that you what her!" **

"_Look little voice me my head, you need to shut-up!"_ He yelled.

"**No I will not shut-up! Not until you admit that you want her." **

"_I don't want her!"_

"**WHAT ARE YOU….GAY?"**

Sasuke growled.

"_IM NOT GAY!"_

Inner Sasuke smirked.

"**Yes you are, you love it when Naruto uses Sexy no jutsu don't you?"**

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ The Uchiha yelled.

"**Heheheh, yeah you're a dirty little gay Uchiha!" **Inner Sasuke grinned.

"_IM NOT GAY!"_

"**Prove it!" **

"_I WILL!"_

Sasuke dashed off turns Konoha towards an uncertain future.

A/N Well that's it for Chapter 1. I know it was short, but I will make it up. Please review. Oh yeah, one more thing. I will start school next week. So that means that I probably wont get to update as much. I just wanted to say that. I have hand an awesome summer with you guys. Yall have made my first story on here a success. I really appreciate it I hope all of you have a wonderful school year.

Ai

Haku no Yuki


	2. Singing in the Moon Light

Hey! Wow 9 reviews for the first chapter. Sweet! Thank you :) I wasn't planning on updating this story this soon, but I changed my mind. Anyway here's Chapter 2, enjoy! Oh yeah!

Uchiha Sasuke: 16

Haruno Sakura: 16

Uzumaki Naruto: 16

Hyuuga Hinata: 16

Hyuuga Neji: 17

Sai: Unknown (around Naruto's age)

Tenten: 17

Rock lee: 17

Yamanaka Ino: 16

Nara Shikamaru: 16

Ok these are the ages for this story. Sorry, I forget to put them in the first chapter. Ok, finally on with the story.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto or the song "Secret Sorrow" from X the TV series.

Xxxx

As night covered Konoha, a certain pink haired girl stared in the mirror. She gently brushed her hair. She sighed.

"My forehead still looks big!" She complained as she played with her hair.

"Sakura hurry up!" Her mom yelled. "Ino-chan will be here soon!"

"Grrr, yes mom!" She growled.

Ino had been taking Sakura out for a few weeks. Sakura knew why too. Her best-friend was trying to make her feel better. Ever since they had failed to bring Sasuke back, Sakura had been in a rut.

"Knock…Knock!"

Sakura's mom opened the door. "Hello Haruno-san!" Ino chirped.

"Good evening Ino-chan." Haruno-san smiled.

"Is Sakura read yet? Ino asked.

"Hold on. Sakura…Ino-chan is here!" She yelled.

Sakura put down the hair brush. "I'm coming!" She raced down the stairs.

"There you are Forehead girl!" The blonde smirked.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura smirked back.

The pink haired girl looked at her friend. She was wearing a tight black leather halter top, with a making skirt. Her hair was in its usual pony tail state.

"You look good." Sakura paused. "For a pig!"

"Hahaha!" The blue-eyed girl laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself…Forehead!"

Our favorite emerald eyed ninja had on a light pink of the shoulder top. She also had a white skirt on with matching boots.

"Let's go!" Ino yelled. She grabbed Sakura's hand.

"You girls be careful!"

"Don't worry Haruno-san; I will have your daughter home by three or five in the morning." Ino teased. Haruno-san glared at Ino.

"Hehehe!" The blonde giggled.

"Bye mom." Sakura waved.

And with that, the two girls hit the streets of Konoha.

Xxxx

"_I can see the border!" _Sasuke exclaimed.

"**You ran like a girl!" **Inner Sasuke teased.

"What in the hell are you taking about? I'm running as fast as I can!"

"**Yeah right, I have seen babies that can run faster than you!"**

"Look I don't have time for you right now!" Sasuke ranted. "I'm almost in Konoha!"

Inner Sasuke looked up. **"Wow you are!"**

"Yeah now please shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Aww come on talk to me Sasuke-kun!"**

"_KUN!"_

"**That's right; I called you Sasuke-kun. What are yo…?"**

Sasuke stopped and pulled out a kunai.

"**Hey what are you going to do with that?"**

Sasuke smirked. He started walking towards inner Sasuke.

"**Hey come on buddy!"** He begged. **"We can work something out!"**

Sasuke backed his inward self in to a corner. Inner Sasuke stated to sweat bullets.

"**Hey you can't kill me. I'm a part of you!"** The Uchiha held the kunai over inner Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** He yelled.

Inner Sasuke opened his eyes. The kunai was placed in the tail in of his shirt.

"**Hey what in the..."**

"_I can't kill you_. Sasuke smirk grew even bigger. "_But I can stop you moving around_."

"**HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR**!" He yelled.

"_Do you want me to tape up your mouth as well?"_

Inner Sasuke looked down and pouted.

"**No!"**

"_Good!"_

Sasuke started to turn around.

"**Gay ass!"** Inner Sasuke mumbled.

"_What did you say!" _

He waved his hands. "**OH nothing**!"

Sasuke turned around and started running again.

Xxxx

Sakura and Ino walked down the streets of Konoha. "Where's Shikamaru, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Hump, he's looking at the clouds." She replied sarcastically. "Looking at the clouds!" Sakura yelled. "At night?"

"That's exactly what I said. I was like Shika-kun, how in the hell are you going to look at the clouds at night?"

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"He said. How troublesome and walked away. Grrr that boy gets on my nerves with the cloud looking thing!"

"Hahahah!" Sakura laughed. "Don't tell me that you are jealous of the clouds, Ino."

"Why in the hell would I be jealous of white puffy things in the sky!" She ranted.

"Hahahha, it sounds like you're jealous to me!" Sakura teased.

"Hump, whatever!" Ino ran a head of sakura.

"Hey Ino, don't go I was just playing with you!"

Sakura ran to catch up with her friend.

Xxxx

"**Are we there yet?** Inner Sasuke whined.

"_I told you to Shut-up!"_

"**Yeah I know, but I'm getting hungry!"**

Sasuke Sweat dropped.

"_How can you get hungry? You're a voice in my head_.

"**You never heard of brain food?"**

The Uchiha sighed. _"We are_ _almost there I can see the gate from here just hold on ok!"_ Sasuke said rudely.

"**Ok."** Inner Sasuke said in a child like voice.

"**Hey Sasuke?**

"_What?_

"**When we get something to eat, can we get a tomato?"**

"_Whatever just shut the hell up!"_

"_**AYAYAYAYAY WE GET A TOMATO WE GET A…."**_

Sasuke glared at inner Sasuke. He looked down.

"**Gomen."**

Sasuke stopped ten feet away from the gate. He scanned the area. After a few minutes, he moved a little closer. The Uchiha stopped again and looked around.

"_I don't see any guards." _He said to himself. Sasuke made a run for the gate. The Sharingan user leaped over the gate, with the grace of a swan.

Xxxx

"Hey everyone!" Ino yelled.

"What's up girl?" Tenten said

"Well hello there Miss lovely." Sai winked at Ino. She blushed. Sai looked over to Sakura. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well don't you look….UGLY!" Sakura glared at the dark haired boy.

"Ass hole!" She whispered.

"What was that ugly!" Sai asked.

"I SAID ASS HOLE!" She shouted.

"Hump, well at least I don't look like one!" Sai snapped back.

Sakura balled up her fist. "GRRRRRRRR!" She turned red.

"Sakura-san!" Lee ran over to Sakura and hugged her. "Hey Lee-san." She smiled.

"You look beautiful as always!" He gave her a nice guy pose. "Thank you!" Sakura blushed.

"You should not lie to her like that Lee." Sai said.

"Sai-kun you must not talk about Sakura-san that way!"

"Whatever." He turned away from them..

"Do you want to dance with me Sakura-san?" Lee asked. "No thanks, I'm just going to stand over here. Lee looked down. "Oh I see." He said in a sad tone of voice. "I'm sorry Lee-san, but I just don't feel like dancing." She explained. He faked a smile. "I understand." Poor Lee walked away in defeat.

"_I'm so sorry Lee." _ Sakura said inwardly.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Ino asked. "I know Lee's not the best looking boy around, but you could at least give him a chance!" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"You just don't understand, Ino!" The pink haired girl ran outside.

"Sakura wait!" Ino yelled.

Xxxx

**Finally, were inside Konoha!"** Inner Sasuke shouted.

Without asking for the true reason of sadness,

I tightly held you

The moon's light illuminated you

I simply invited the love

It's painful I can't sleep

"_What was that?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"**It sounds like singing."** Inner Sasuke replied.

Sasuke moved closer to the source of the singing. He peered though a bush. The Uchihas eyes widened.

"_It's Sakura!"_

The fact that you were crying in a glimpse;

Just when did I realize it?

Were you simply lonely?

Is this feeling a fragile dream?

Don't say anything more than that

If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love

My thoughts have lost their life

Even though everyone wishes for love,

They keep on passing by each other

You are the same

It's painful isn't it?

The moon light bathed over Sakura's pale skin as she singed. Her hair danced in the wind. Sakura's eyes sparkled like a never-ending sea of emeralds.

Inner Sasuke drooled.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open.

Don't cry,

No one blames you for loving someone

No one can stop the feelings of becoming to love someone;

I'm like that too so

It hurts that you can't slip away

If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love

From tomorrow onwards, what should the both of us do?

What repeats is the days that haven't changed for the better,

You have to walk but...

I want you to know that I want to be by your side

If I love, it'll hurt as much as I love

It seems that's why I can become stronger gently

Even sadness can be changed in my thoughts,

I look like I believe in it

Because I won't ever give up the feelings of thinking of you

Sakura sighed and stared at the moon. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I said I would not cry about him anymore!" The med-nin said out loud.

"Hey ugly!" Sai appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

She sucked up her tears. "What do you want?"

"Well, Lee got drunk, and started booty dancing. So, I thought I would come out here with you." He explained.

"**Awww how cute they make a good couple, don't they Sasuke?"**

The Uchiha growled. "_She would never fall for that ass hole…would she?"_

"I see." Sakura said

They stayed like that for awhile in perfect silence.

"**Why aren't they doing anything? Come on take it off baby!"**

"_Grrrr!"_ Sasuke balled up his fist.

"**Awww what's the matter? Is my gay little Uchiha jealous?"**

"_If you don't shut the…"_

"**SHH! They are saying something!"**

"It's getting late." Sai stated. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"What about Ino?"

"Don't worry about her, I will call her and tell her that I'm taking you home."

She nodded. "Ok then."

Sai and Sakura started to walk off.

"**Did you hear that Sasuke? He's going to take her home, and you know what people do at home."** He smirked.

"_Grrr, let's go!"_

So, Sasuke followed Sai and Sakura.

Xxxx

"Ugly?"

"What?"

"You were crying back there weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"You were crying about him, huh"

"So what if I was?"

Sai sighed. "Sakura you should forget about that traitor, and move on with your life."

"Why would you care?" She shouted

"I don't, I just don't want your face to get any uglier." He smirked.

"Grrrr you are just as bad as he is!"

"At least I don't make you cry!" He yelled.

"_I made her cry?" _ Sasuke said inwardly.

"**DUH!"** Inner Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked down. She could not think of a comeback. Sai was right. Sasuke had made her cry so many times, but she still loves him.

They stopped in front of her house.

"Just think about it Sakura. The three years are up. Orochimaru has probably taken over his body by now. I'm just saying you should be happy."

"Thank you Sai." She smiled.

"Whatever." He waved and turned to leave. Sai stopped.

"And Sakura."

"Yes Sai."

"YOU CANT SING!"

"YOU ASS-HOLE!"

Sai disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura opened the door to her house. "That a-hole makes me so mad!" She stormed up stairs. Sakura quickly took of her clothes and changed into her pajamas. The pink haired girl jumped in the bed.

"_Good he's gone."_ Sasuke leaped on Sakura's roof. He used the chakra in his to talk to her window. Then, he knocked on the window.

"Sakura!" He whispered.

Sakura's head rose up. She looked out the window. Her eyes widen. _"It can't be! I must_ _be dreaming!"_

"Hey let me in!" Sasuke shouted.

She sweat dropped_. "No, that's him all right!"_

Sakura got up and opened the window. She stepped back and let Sasuke in. They looked at each other for a full ten minutes. Until, Sasuke finally said something.

"Saku…"

Suddenly, the door busted open.

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Oh no, just when they were starting to talk to… oh well what's going to happen next. Find out next time! Please review!


	3. I Will Wait for You

WOW! I can't believe that I got so many reviews. (Bows) thank you very much. Yall really seem to like this story. I'm glad :) Anyway, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

Xxxx

"THE ANBU SQUAD!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"Damn it!" _He cursed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, come with us willing, or we will take you by force!" The ANBU Captain commanded. "No." Sakura begged. "Please leave him alone." "I can not do that Sakura, gomen." The ANBU apologized. _"Damn, I ran all the way here. I don't have that much energy left."_ He sighed. Sasuke started to pull out his sword.

"BRING…IT…ON!" The young Uchiha hissed.

The ANBU captain got in his infamous fighting stance. He smirked under his mask and looked back at the other three ANBU. "Don't interfere." Then, he turned to face Sasuke. "Let's go Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked.

"Before we start, why don't you take off that stupid mask of yours Hyuuga?" Neji slowly removed his mask.

"Is that better, Uchiha?

"Yes much better, now I will be able to see the look on your face when I beat you!"

Neji chuckled. "Cocky are we?

"No, I just know that I'm going to win."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face. It was covered in sweat and blood.

The Uchiha genius started to charge Neji, but then he felt some thing tugging on his sleeve. Sasuke looked over. His eyes meet with Sakura. She was crying.

"Please….please Sasuke-kun don't! You are in no condition to fight Please!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura's tears fell on his sleeve.

"_I'm making her cry again."_ He sighed and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I will go with you willing."

Neji nodded. "That's a very wise choice Uchiha.

"Humph, whatever!" Sasuke walked towards Neji.

"Wait!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and wrapped her hands around her wrist. "Please don't leave me again!" Sasuke put his hand on top of hers.

"I won't."

"Let's go, The Hokage is waiting." The Hyuuga said plainly.

Sasuke nodded and turned to look at Sakura. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me." His voice was smooth and clam.

"Sniff…Sniff. I will Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke and the ANBU team disappeared out of the room. She felled down on her knees and starting crying hysterically.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

xxxx

"They are here Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. Tsunade sipped down another cup of sake. "Bring him in!" "Hai." Shizune opened the door.

Neji bowed. "Tsunade-sama, we successful captured Uchiha Sasuke." The lavender eye man poked Sasuke in the back, suggesting that he should move forward. They stopped at the end of Tsunade's desk. "I see, great job Neji." She smiled. "You may leave now; I will call for you when I'm done." He bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Neji turned around and left the office.

Tsunade looked up at the young man. She smirked.

"You need a bath!" She held her nose.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade. _"Damn old cow!"_

The Hokage stood up and walked toward Sasuke. She was face to face with the traitor. The blonde women put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"**DAMN SHE HAS SOME BIG TITS!"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke mistaking said out loud.

Before he knew it, Tsunade had punched him in the face. Sasuke hit the wall. The impact made a crater. She dashed over to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

Tsunade lifted Sasuke up by his next. She started squeezing it. Sasuke struggled to breathe. His face started to turn blue.

"TSUNADE-SAMA STOP!" Shizune yelled.

"Grrrr!" She threw him on the ground.

"I don't feel like messing with this GAKI tonight!" She yelled. "Neji!" He opened the door. "Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade glared at Sasuke.

"Put him in a cell, I will deal with him in the morning!" She hissed. "Hai." Neji bent down and helped Sasuke to his feet. They exited the room.

"SHIZUNE!" Her head perked up. "Yes, Tsunade-Sama." "Send a message out to all of the elders."

"What should the message say?"

"Tell them that Uchiha Sasuke is back." She paused. "Also, that we will have a meeting tomorrow after noon…to decide his fate."

"I'll get right on it!" Shizune bowed and left.

Tsunade looked out the window. "Sigh! Tomorrow is going to be rough not only for THAT GAKI….but for Sakura as well."

Xxxx

20 minutes later…

"Knock…Knock!"

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

The door opened. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Sakura, what are you doing out so late?"

"You know why I'm here!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes I do."

"Then please let me see Sasuke-kun!"

"No." She said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so Sakura, now go home!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" She yelled.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Sakura, who do you think you are yelling at?"

Sakura put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"I understand, Sakura. You have a chance to be with some one you love and you would do anything to see him again, would not you?" Tsunade looked at her student with sad understanding eyes. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I would!" She said with determination.

The well-endowed woman gave a big sigh. "Alright, I will let you see him, but for only five minutes!"

Sakura ran over to Tsunade and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" Tsunade smiled. "Hold on, you did not let me finish." The Hokage looked over towards the door.

"Sai!" She yelled. He slowly stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Take Sakura to Sasuke cell."

"But Tsunade-sama!" Sakura whined.

"No buts Sakura, either Sai takes to the cell, or you go home." She said sternly.

"Oh all right!" She pouted and looked at Sai.

"Let's go…Ugly!" He smirked.

"_Grrr I hate this guy so much!" _Sakura followed the artist out of the room.

Xxxx

Sakura and Sai walked down the long dark halls of the prison. They hadn't said I word to one another since they left Tsunade's office. Sai started to stare at Sakura.

"What?" She said rudely.

"I'm just wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"About your happiness."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "My happiness?"

"Yes, I wonder will you be happy when you finally realize that Sasuke is a not good traitor!"

Sakura stopped and glared at Sai. "You as..."

"Listen to me." He cut her off. "Sasuke is a traitor! He does not love anybody. That brat only cares about himself. Besides, we don't even know if that is the real Sasuke are not. It could be Orochimaru posing as Sasuke!"

Sakura put her hands over her ears. "STOP IT…PLEASE STOP IT!" Sai pulled her hands away from her ears and looked right into her eyes.

"No I will not stop. You need to hear this! You are probably thinking that I'm wrong and that it is really Sasuke in there. Well so what! He betrayed Konoha Sakura and you know what that means!"

"NO DON'T SAY IT! She yelled.

"They are going to kill him Sakura! Do you get it? His going to die! So there's no point in get getting all worked up about him. Because HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Sakura jerked away from Sai. Tears rolled down her face.

"You bastard!" She said with all of the venom in her heart. "Don't you think I know that already?"

Sai looked at the crying cherry blossom.

"Sakura….I…."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's keep going."

"Right." He nodded.

Sai and Sakura continued to walk to Sasuke's cell.

"This is it." Sai said as he got the key from his pocket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

He unlocked the door. "I will be waiting for you out here. She nodded and started to walk in to the room. Sai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, you only have five minutes." "Right." She walked into the room.

Her eyes darted around the dark room. Until, emerald meet onyx.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke's arms and legs were bound together with chakra stings.

"Sakura…..I have something to tell you."

A/n what does Sasuke have to tell Sakura? Find out next time! Well you guys this might be it for awhile. I start school tomorrow! Please pray for me I'm kinda scared. Oh yeah I might update "We're back!" This weekend it depends well anyway please review Ja ne!


	4. What Did You Say?

A/n Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy with school. Thanks for all of the reviews! Anyway, here's Chapter 4 have fun!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

Xxxx

Sakura's heart raced.

"**Did you hear that?"** Inner Sakura yelled. **"He said that he said something to tell us!"** Inner Sakura jumped up and down.

"_I know…I know!" _Sakura thought. _**"**But what could it be?"_

"**WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!"** Her inner self shouted. **"HE'S GOING TO SAY I LOVE YOU!"**

Sakura blushed. "_Do your really think so?"_

"**After all of the hell that we have been though, he better!"**

"Sakura are you listening to me?" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's voice brought Sakura back into reality.

"Oh yes, I am sorry about that. Now what were you saying?"

Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I have something to tell you."

"Yes…yes what is it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's face lit up with excitement.

"I."

"**Oh here it comes!"**

"_I know I know, he's finally going to say those words that I have been waiting for him say forever!_

"**Please don't say something stupid. Please don't say something stupid!"** Inner Sasuke crossed his fingers

"Want."

Time slowed down for Sakura. As she watched Sasuke's lips move with anticipation.

"You."

"**OH MY KAMI HE SAID YOU!"**

"To."

"_Grr, just say it already." _The cherry blossom raged.

"Take."

"**TAKE WHAT, THE PILL!"**

"Off."

"Your."

"Clothes."

Sasuke finally finished.

Inner Sasuke sweat dropped.

"**He said something stupid!"**

Sakura was in a state of shock.

"_Did he just tell me to take off my clothes?"_

"**Yes, he did."** Inner Sakura replied.

"SAKURA DID YOU HERE ME? HURRY UP AND TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

Sakura balled up her fist. A vein popped out of her head.

"What are you doing? Take them off!" Sasuke was going impatient.

"I." Sakura said.

"**Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this!"** Inner Sasuke started to tremble with fear.

"You what?" Sasuke asked.

With the force of a hurricane, Sakura hit Sasuke dead center in the face.

"HATE YOU!"

She stormed out of the jail cell. Sasuke saw stars and Uchiha fans spinning around his head. Inner Sasuke shook his head.

"**My poor little stupid gay Uchiha."**

Xxxxx

Sakura slammed the door behind her.

"Sakura, what happed?" Sai asked.

"……."

"Saku…"

Sakura gave Sai a death glare.

"_DAMN!" _He cursed internally.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The emerald eyed girl shouted.

"Yes ma'am!"

Sai and Sakura started to walk back down the hallway. Sai smirked.

"_I guess Sakura finally found out what Sasuke really is, a no good traitor."_

They finally made it out of the jail.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sai asked.

"No thanks, I need to be alone for awhile." She bowed. "Good night." And then Sakura made her way home.

Xxxx

"I can't believe that boy!" The very un-merry cherry blossom said as she walked down the streets.

"I cared for him, took care of him, and loved him!" She stopped walking.

"And all he can say is "take off your clothes!" Sakura made I fist. "I have had it!" She punched a wall. The poor little wall did not stand a chance. It crumbled into pieces.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice called out.

She turned around.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" The energetic blonde hugged his friend.

"Sakura-chan, is it true? Is Sasuke-teme really back?"

Sakura glared at him. "Humph, go see for yourself!" She said rudely. Then, the mad pink haired girl took off in the other direction. Naruto blinked his eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

xxxx

Sakura entered her house. She quietly closed the door because; Sakura did not want to wake up her mother. Then, the medic-nin slowly made her way up the stairs. After she went into her room, she took off her clothes and made her way to the bed. Sakura had just laid down when.

"Ring…Ring!"

"GRRRRR!" Sakura shot out of bed. She went down stairs and picked up the phone.

"HELLO!" She exclaimed.

"SAKURA HE'S BACK HE'S BACK!" Ino yelled.

"GRRRR, WHO CARES GOODNIGHT!" And with that, Sakura hanged up the phone.

The mad girl ran back up stairs.

"Ring…Ring!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

She raced back down stairs and picked up the phone.

"WHAT!"

"SAKURA, I SAID SASUKE-KUN IS BACK!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

The pink haired girl was about to hang up the phone.

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME AGAIN FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino raged.

Sakura stopped.

"Look, what's wrong with you? I thought that of all people, you wanted Sasuke-kun back the most."

"I changed." Sakura replied.

"What, no way! You were just crying about him tonight!"

"What, hey how did you know that?

"Sai told me." Ino said.

"_I'm going to kill that asshole!"_ Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Sakura, you should go see him."

"Humph, I did!"

"For real, well what did he say?"

"He told me to take off my clothes." Her voice was angry yet clam.

"WHAT!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"And you did not do it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Why not?" The blonde inquired.

"Because I'm not a whore, unlike some pigs I know!" Sakura smirked.

"GRRR, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY FOREHEAD!" Ino raged.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Ino-pig?

"Forehead-girl!"

They smiled.

"HAHAHHHAHHAHAHA!" The two old friends laughed.

"That was a good one." Ino said.

"Thanks."

"Now see, this is the Sakura I know." Ino said still laughing. "I knew that you had not change. And I know that, you are still in love with Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sighed. "I think you are right Ino."

"Of course, I am!" She grinned.

"But, I'm still mad at him!"

"Sigh…boys will be boys Sakura."

"There're jerks!" Sakura said.

"Basically!" Ino replied. "But, we love them anyway."

"I guess so."

"Just get some sleep and cool off ok!"

"Ok, Thanks Ino!"

"No problem, forehead."

"Click!"

Sakura went back up stairs, again. She laid down on the bed.

"_Ino is right, maybe I should see him again_." Sakura closed her eyes and went fast to sleep.

Xxxxx

"We all know why we are here today." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has returned." The old woman said.

The Hokage nodded. "That's right; today we will deicide his fate.

"Kill him!" Danzo yelled. "He's a traitor!"

Tsunade glared at the old man. _"I still don't trust him." _She thought.

"No, no." Homura interrupted. "We should ask him about Orochimaru, then kill him."

"_Things are not sounding good for you Sasuke." _The blonde thought.

"Let's talk to the boy first, before we make a decision." Koharu said.

"Alright, bring him in!"

The door opened. Sasuke was being escorted by two ANBU. His hands were still bound with chakra string, but Sasuke feet were free. The ANBU moved him into the center of the elders.

"You two may leave now." Koharu Said. "They bowed and left.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you know why we have called you in here today?" Homaru asked.

"Hai." He replied.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The grey haired woman asked.

"……"

"Then I guess we should kill him then. Besides, he could be Orochimaru." Danzo said.

Sasuke smirked. "Do I look like a snake?"

"From this angle, yes." Tsunade smirked back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Speaking of Orochimaru." Homaru added. "Where is he?"

"In hell."

Everyone gasped.

"Are you saying that you killed Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes."

"_Damn it!" _Danzo thought. _"I was going to use him to take over Konoha!"_

"We see." Koharu said.

"And what about your brother?" The elder asked.

"The same."

"Well we have been a busy little Uchiha, have not you? Tsunade teased.

"**I would like to get busy with those…"**

Sasuke glared at inner Sasuke.

"**Ok ok no more Tsunade boob jokes, geez!"**

"Uchiha Sasuke, you my leave now." Tsunade said. "We will announce our decision tomorrow at noon."

The ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke and took Sasuke back to jail.

Tsunade Sighed.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama!"

"Bring me twenty bottles of sake."

"TWENTY!" Shizune freaked out.

"Yes, twenty. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day."

A/N Will Sakura totally forgive Sasuke? And what will Sasuke be killed? Find out next time!


	5. Sakura no Yume

What's up Mina-san! How are y'all doing? This is chapter 5 Yaya! Thanks for all of the reviews! Let's go!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_The sun rose from the mist filled sky. As the tiny animals woke up from their slumber, one young man opened his eyes. He peered at the golden rays dancing in the window. _

"_Today." He whispered. "I die." The Uchiha stated plainly._

_Soon, a knock ringed on the door._

"_Bam…Bam!" _

_The door opened. "Uchiha Sasuke." A voice said plainly. His lifeless onyx eyes glanced at the ANBU. _

"_It's time." _

_The two ANBU walked over to the condemned man. They untied the charka stings. Then, one of them extended a hand out to him. "I can get up by myself." He said as he struggled to stand. _

_The ANBU retracted his hand. "Suit yourself Uchiha." _

_After five minutes, the young man was finally able to stand. "Follow us." One of the ANBU said. The Sharingan user made baby steps at first. After awhile, he was able to walk at his normal pace. _

_The three young men made their way down the long dark hallway. The only light that guided their path; were candles hanging in the door ways of other condemned souls. Sasuke eyes were relaxed due to the lack of light. Until, his eyes meet a blinding light. His dark eyes contacted._

_Hundreds of people crowed in the streets. Sasuke and the ANBU, walked slowly down town. Many people sent the Uchiha death glares. This; however, did not matter to the young man. Why would it? He was about to die. Finally, they reached the main square. After they reached deck, they claimed up the stairs._

"_Step…step...step."_

_Sasuke grow paler and pale with each step. He looked up. His eyes made contact with amber. The Hokage gave him a sympathetic glance. They moved past her and placed Sasuke into position. First, they made him kneel down. Then, the ANBU tried his hands and ankles. They bowed to Tsunade and move out of the way. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you have been accused and found guilty on the following charges: defeating from Konoha, almost killing one of our ninja, and…" She trailed off. "Breaking Haruno Sakura's heart!" Tsunade said with venom in her voice. _

"_Do you have any last words?" _

_Sasuke stared at the crowd. He did not know who he was looking for. He did not have any family (thanks to Itachi). But still, he searched and searched. But all he could fine were evil glares._

"_No." He replied finally._

_Tsunade nodded. "Than let the execution begin." _

_An ANBU appeared, with a long sword. He hovered over the fallen young man. At that moment, his eyes finally found, what he was looking for. Someone in the crowd was crying, tears streaming down her face. Those beautiful emerald eyes, that Sasuke found so… No, he could not say it. He could not say what he really wanted to say. _

_Suddenly, every thing went black._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

* * *

Sakura leaped up from her bed. Waterfalls of sweat ran down her face.

"What…in…the?" She panted.

"Sakura is time to get up!" Yelled Haruno-san.

"Yeah…yeah…" Her voice sounded weak.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, mom I will be down in a minute!"

Sakura slowly made her way out of bed, and put on her usual clothes. Then, she walked down the stairs.

"_That dream." _She thought. _"It was so real!"_

"**Don't worry, it was just a dream**." Inner Sakura tried to confront her outer self.

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Yes, I'm sure. Sasuke-kun is not going to die."**

Sakura smiled.

"**Even though he deserves to die, for asking us to take our clothes of." **Inner Sakura mumbled.

"_I heard that!" _Sakura raged.

"**Opps!"** Inner Sakura place a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Haruno-san asked her daughter.

"Um…" Sakura tried to come up with a good excuse.

"My Kami-sama, Sakura you're so pale!" She yelled.

"I'm fine mom." She gave her mother a fake smile.

"Haruno Sakura!" Her mom raged. "Do not stand their and lie to me!"

"_Damn, the fake smile did not work!" _Sakura sweat dropped.

"Now, sit down and tell me what's wrong with you!"

The cherry blossom sighed. "I'm ok!" She exclaimed.

Haruno-san gave Sakura an "I have known you even before you came out of my "hoo-ha" look.

"Now Sakura, you can tell me anything."

"I know mom." She grumbled.

"Well, what's wrong? Did have you fail a mission?

"No."

"Did Ino-chan make-fun of your forehead again?"

"No."

"Did Lee-kun try to cup-a-feel?"

Sakura blushed.

"OF COURSE, NOT!"

"Are you on are period?"

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

"I gave up!" Haruno-san threw up her hand in defeat. "What's wrong with you?"

"ITS NOTHING OK, IM FINE NOW I HAVE TO GO!" Sakura stormed towards the door. She opened it.

"Did Sasuke-kun come back?"

The pink haired girl froze. She faced her mother.

"Yes."

She replied. Then, she left.

_Oh, my poor sweet bunny!" _Haruno-san thought.

* * *

The streets were alive, with gossip. Young and old alike, talked about the return of the Uchiha.

"Did you hear?" An old man said. "Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

"What, really?" A young woman said.

"Yeah it's true!" A small child said.

"Wow!" said the woman. "What do you think going to happened to him?"

"They're going to kill him, of course." The old man said.

"Kill him!" The woman's eyes widened. "Is not that a little much?"

The old man shook his head. "No lass all traitors' deservers to di..."

"That's enough old man!" Naruto raged. "Sasuke-teme is not going to die!" The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"SO, SHUT-UP!" The old man appeared unfazed by Naruto's words.

"I'm just stating the facts young lad." He said calmly. Naruto balled up his fist.

"Why you!" He raised his fists.

"No, don't hit him!" The young woman cried. "He's just an old man!" The ramen lover continued to swing his fist.

"Poof!"

A cloud of smoke appeared. Naruto's punched was being blocked by a gloved hand.

"Hey who do you think…?" He looked up.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The sliver-haired man looked sternly at the young ninja.

"Naruto, you know better."

He pouted. "I know Kakashi-sensei, but he said that Sasuke-teme was going to die."

He sighed. "I see." Kakashi faced the old man. He had "you know" in his pants.

"Sir you should watch what you say." Kakashi said. "Especially around ramen lover over here."

"Yes sir!" The old man took of running.

"What's going on you guys?" Sakura blinked her eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and hugged her.

"Naruto!" She shouted.

He let go of her. "Hehehe, sorry."

"Where are you headed Sakura?" Kakashi inquired.

"To..." Before she utter out another Naruto said.

"I know, I know where you going!" He jumped up and down. "You are going to see Sasuke-teme aren't you?"

She sighed.

"Yes Naruto."

He grinned. "I have already been, but when I got there, he was unconscious."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh."

"Yeah, but that was early this morning. He could be awake now." The blue-eyed boy said.

"Maybe…" Sakura said.

"Have you seen Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei?" The fox-boy asked.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Then, you should go with Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I think Sakura and Sasuke need to be alone Naruto."

"Are you sure Kakashi-senpai" She asked.

He nodded. "See ya!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Cough…cough!" They fanned the smoke away.

"Well, see you later Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan is treating me to ramen for brunch. Is not she nice!" He grinned.

"Sigh, you still don't get it do you Naruto?"

He blinked his eyes. "Get what?"

"_That Hinata-chan likes you baka!" She mentally screamed._

"Never mind!"

And with that, Sakura took of towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Knock…Knock!"

"Come in!"

Sakura opened the door. "Hello Tsunade-s..." The medic-nin could not believe her eyes. Sake bottles littered the entire floor.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" She exclaimed.

"Owiee, hey don't yell so loud, I have a headache."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I wonder why!" She said sarcastically.

"Burp! So what do you want?"

"I want to see Sasuke-kun, again."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Sakura. The last time I let you see him, he ended up unconscious, and with a mysterious red mark of his face."

Sakura looked down.

"Humm I wonder, how did he get that mark on his face. Would you happen to know, Sakura?" She said.

"Ummm well you see…"

Tsunade smiled. "You don't have to say anything. Let me guess, he said something stupid, did not he?"

"**Damn right, he did!"** Inner Sakura raged.

"Well, kinda."

"Hahaha!" Tsunade laughed. "Alright, you may see him."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama! Umm…Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"May I go see him, by myself?"

"Humm…" The Hokage thought for a minute. "Ok, but don't kill him ok."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I won't"

"Ok you may go now." Sakura bowed and left.

"Hey what time is it?" Tsunade said as she searched for a clock. "Oh no! I only have one hour before I announce the decision!" She leaped from her chair.

"Slip!" The blonde woman slipped on a sake bottle. "Shizune, help I have fallen and I can't get up!"

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. _"Oh man, what happened?"_

"**YOU GOT KNOCKED THE HELL OUT!"** Inner Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh, my head!" Sasuke moaned. Suddenly, the door opened. Footsteps chorused though the jail cell.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked.

A figure slowly appeared out of the shadows.

"S…Sakura!" She moved closer to him. Sasuke started to tremble with fear. She stopped.

"I'm not going to hit you." She said in a kind tone of voice. He stopped shaking. Sakura continued to walk. Until, she was face to face with the boy she loved. They stared into each others eyes.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

She placed a hand on his cheek. Sakura gently rubbed it.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why did you hit me last night?

A vein popped out of her head. "Because, you told me to take my clothes off!"

"So, I thought you wanted to."

Sakura blushed.

"What!" She yelled.

"Do you remember, the night I left Konoha?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course, I do."

"On that night, you said that you loved me with all of your heart."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, why did not you take off your clothes?" He yelled.

"Love is not about taking off your clothes, Sasuke-kun!" She raged. "It's something that two people share. And it's something that will never die!"

Sasuke's eyes widended.

"Yes, I still have feeling for you, but until you tell me that you love me, and mean it….you will never see me naked Uchiha Sasuke!" She pouted and started to leave.

"**You tell him, girlfriend!" **Inner Sakura rolled her neck.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

She stopped.

"Don't you get it Sakura! I'm going to die! I'm going to die without completing all of my goals! Please Sakura; help me…help me complete my goal!"

She looked straight into his eyes.

"You will not die, Sasuke-kun!" She ran out of the jail.

"**Man, you have a way with words, don't you?"** Inner Sasuke-teased.

"_Not now!"_ He raged at his inner self.

"_Love."_ Sasuke thought to himself. "_I'm probably going to die, and she is thinking about love?"_

"**Love makes the world go round!"** Inner Sasuke started singing.

"I said not now!" The Uchiha raged. He looked up at the tiny window. "It's almost noon."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, why are you eating so fast?" Hinata asked.

"I gotta hurry!" He said as he engulfed another blow of ramen. "Obaa-chan, is going to announce her decision about Sasuke-teme in ten minutes!" Naruto inhaled another blow of ramen.

Hinata smiled. _"Naruto-kun looks so cute when he is eating!"_

_

* * *

_

"Knock…Knock!"

The door opened.

"Uchiha Sasuke….it's time."

A/N Oh my, what's going to happen to Sasuke? And will Naruto ever figure out that Hinata likes him? Find out next time!

P.S. I will try to update "We're back "and "I Hn you!" sooner. At least one per weekend. School is a killer. Anyway I have a question for you guys. I have been having hand craps. Do any of you know how I can get rid of them (Besides taking meds) Please tell me. He hurts just to type. Please review ja mata!


	6. Tsunade's Decision

What's up you guys. It's me again, Haku no Yuki. WOW! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! Any way, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her small legs could muster.

"_He's not going to die. He's not going to die!"_ She kept repeating in her head.

Tears fall out of here jade eyes.

"_He's not going to die. He's not going to..."_

"Crash!"

The cherry bloom tumbled back wards.

"Hey watch where you are going!" The dark haired boy said. He looked down at the fallen girl. His eyes widened.

"Ugly! I should have known that it was you!" He smirked.

"SAI!" Sakura yelled.

The angry girl tried to stand up. "Grrr!" She raged. "You could at least help me up!"

He placed a hand under his chin. "I should, should I." Then, he stretched his hand to Sakura. She blinked and reached out to grab his hand. The artist quickly pulled his hand away.

"I only help humans." He said with a sly smile.

Multiple veins popped out of Sakura head.

"You ass ho…"

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" The ramen lover yelled. He ran over to his old teammate

"Why are you on the ground, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Because, jackasses are blind." She muttered. Sai narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say, Sakura-Chan?" The Hyuuga asked.

She got up and brushed the dirt off.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan."

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked. "Obaa-chan, is about to announce the decision!"

"I know." Sakura replied.

"Then, why are you here should not be with him?" The blonde inquired.

"I don't…I don't want to go!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because…because…" She started to cry again.

"Because she is running away." Sai finished. Sakura gave Sai a death glare.

"I'm not running away!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Sai Said. "What else do you call it then?" He cocked and eyebrow.

"Ummm…well…." The girl was speechless. "I…I don't..."

"You don't what, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want to see Sasuke-kun!" Hot tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed. They dashed over to her and hugged her.

"Pathetic!" Sai spat on the ground.

"Shut-up, baka!" Naruto yelled. "Cant you see that Sakura-chan is in pain?"

"So!" Sai replied. "She would not be in pain, if she was not in love with that traitor."

"Watch your mouth teme!" Naruto raged.

"It's true; she needs to get over that loser!"

"Sai-san…please…don't…anymore." Hinata said nervously.

Sakura abruptly broke free of Hinata's and Naruto's embrace. Then, she started to leave.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, that's right Sakura." Sai said. "Betray Sasuke…just like he betrayed Konoha."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Then, she turned to face them.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"Yayaya!" The blonde yelled. "Let's hurry, we have three minutes!"

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Right."

* * *

"Knock…Knock!"

"You may enter." The Hokage replied.

The ANBU opened the door. Sasuke stood in front of them.

"Come." Koharu ordered.

The three of them walked, until they were in the middle of the counsel members.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade smiled. "How are you today?"

"**HOW I AM I!"** Inner Sasuke raged. **"I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO SHIT IN MY PANTS!"**

Sasuke did not reply. He just stared at the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed. _"Oh well, I tried to start a conversation."_

"Let's get this over with!" Danzo shouted.

"Old fart." The well-endowed woman said under her breath. The old man sent her a death glare.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune preached.

"Yeah…yeah." She said. "Don't yell so loud." She rubbed her temples. _"Man, my head is still killing me!"_

"Anyway like I was…"

"Burp!" She placed a hand over her mouth.

The counsel member's sweat dropped.

"_Drunken whore!"_ Danzo raged inwardly.

The Hokage blushed. "Excuse me." She bowed. "Now I was going to say…"

Suddenly, the door busted open.

"OBAA-CHAN, WAIT!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade tuned red. "GAKI!" She exclaimed.

"You three get out. You are not allowed to come in here!" Homura yelled.

"Sorry, old man." Naruto said. "But, we are not going anywhere, believe it!"

"But…"

Tsunade raised her hand. "It's ok Homura. They can say."

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha looked behind his shoulder.

"…_Sakura."_

"Now before I was interrupted. I was going to say after hours of descion, we have come up with a decision. And it is…"

"_Here it comes!" Naruto thought._

"_Oh, I hope it's good. The Hyuuga said._

"_Die traitor." Guess who said._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

Inner Sasuke gulped. **"We're going to die virgins!"**

"…_." _Sasuke mind was total blink.

"It is…." She paused. _"Now what was it….damn I forgot?" _Tsunade yelled._ "I guess I'm going to have to make stuff up!"_

"Uchiha Sasuke….ummm…your punishment will...umm consist of the three things."

"What!" Danzo yelled.

"First off, ummm… you can not leave Konoha for seven mouths."

Sakura stared to smile.

"Second, you must…ummm stand in the center of the village, and were a sign. The sign will say…

HEY IM THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE, REMEMBER ME, ANYWAY WILL YOU THROW A TOMATO AT ME.

"Hahahhhaha!" Naruto laughed.

"**TOMATOES!"** Inner Sasuke yelled.

A vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"And last, but not least. You will…be Tonton's slave!"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"**Umm bacon!** Inner Sasuke licked his lips.

Tonton blushed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you agree to these terms, and complete them. I might consider bumping you up to chunin or ANBU status. Remember, you are still a genin!"

"I would rather die!" The Uchiha yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" The emerald-eyed girl begged.

Sasuke took a deep sigh.

"I agree." He muttered.

Tsunade smiled. "That's good to here. You may release him!"

The two ANBU untied the charka strings.

"You're a lucky one, Uchiha." Neji smirked under his mask. Sasuke responded with a low growl.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"I am for you, Sasuke-san!" Hinata smiled.

"Whatever!" Sai said. "This is stupid!"

"Tsunade!" Danzo raged. "This is not the decision we came up with!"

"If you have a problem with it Danzo, move to another village!" She spat.

"_Damn her!"_ The old man stormed out of the office.

Tonton slowly made her way to Sasuke.

"Bui…bui…bui!" She said.

"What in the hell did she say!"

Shizune blushed. "She said…"

A/N How will Sasuke cope with his "punishment"? And what did Tonton say? Find out next time!"


	7. Bui Sasuke Bui!

Hey y'all! What's up? Thanks for all of the reviews! Remember in chapter 1, when I said that this story will have 5-10 chapters in it. Well, I'm thinking about extending it to 15. It's still in the air though. Anyway, let's continue on with this story of love, ramen and…pig porn?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

**Caution **If you don't like human on pig action. Then don't read this chapter. (A/N don't worry its not going to be that bad) Rated T to M Beware!

* * *

Shizune blushed and looked down. Tsunade tried to cover up her laughter.

"What did she say?!" Sasuke asked again.

"Well…ummm" Shizune paused.

"Out with it!" The freeman raged.

Shizune cleared her throat. "Well…you see Tonton says that it's her time of the month and…"

"**I don't like where this is going!" **Inner Sasuke said.

"And what does that have to do with me?!"

"Well you see, Sasuke-kun. When girls have their…you know sometimes their breast hurt."

"**I really really _really_ don't like where this is going!"**

"And!?"

"Tonton wants you to message her breast."

Sasuke's face went totally blank.

"**OH, HELL NO!"** Inner Sasuke raged.

"Hahahahah! Did you hear that Sasuke-teme? You get to cup-a-feel on Tonton!" Naruto laughed and rolled around on the floor.

"You can't be serious Shizune-san!" Sakura yelled.

"He has to do it, Sakura." Tsunade said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Bui Bui!" (Translation: That's right Sakura; your man is going to be all over me!) Tonton rolled her neck.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the pet pig.

"I think it serves him right." Sai said with a coy smile.

Sasuke gave Sai a death glare.

"Well, we should leave, and give you two some **alone** time." Naruto grinned.

Everyone headed towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Sasuke." Tsunade said. "Don't forget to report here at 8o'clock, for your second task. "

Sasuke sighed. "And what's that?"

"Wow you have a bad memory Uchiha; anyway your second task is to stand in the middle of the village, while people throw tomatoes at you."

The Sharingan user rolled his eyes. "Great." He said under his breath.

Tsunade smiled and waved. "Good bye Sasuke, have fun!"

"GRRRRRR!" He growled.

Poof!

A cloud of smoke invaded the room. Kakashi appeared in the middle of it, as the smoke cleared.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" He asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

(**Caution:** This is the human on pig action I was talking about. Read at your own risk!)

Tonton tired her way over to Sasuke. Then, she rubbed his leg. Sasuke looked at her.

"Bui bui bui!" (Translation: Let's get started baby boy!) The pink pig winked at him and flipped over on her stomach.

"_Ewww!"_ Sasuke shivered. He would rather kiss Naruto again, than do this, but he knew that he didn't have a choice.

Sasuke bent down beside the pig. He slowly shacued his hand out to Tonton.

"Bui bui bui bui!" (Translation: Hurry up baby, I can't wait any longer!")

Sasuke's hand hovered two inches above Tonton.

"**Sasuke, if you do this, you are so gay!"**

"_I don't have a choice!"_

"**You could kill her, and have her for breakfast."**

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"_You idiot, I think they would notice if Tonton went missing!" S_asuke raged.

"**Stupid, all we would have to do is to buy another pig!" **Inner Sasuke snapped back.

Sasuke sweat dropped again. "_Dumb ass, where are we going to find another pig that says "bui!"_

"………**ummm good point, well, have it Sasuke ,my boy!"**

"_You're no help at all!"_

"Buiiiiii Buii bui bui bui bui bui!" Tonton said. (Translation: If you don't do it, I will tell Tsunade-sama!")

Sasuke gulped. It was at this moment that he wondered, was it worth it. Was it worth betraying Konoha, going to Orochimaru's and killing his brother. To come back home and have to do this, for Kami sake! To feel up a pig! This was bull…

"Bui!"(Translation: Do it now!")

Tonton's ranting snapped the Uchiha back to reality.

"_Ok Sasuke, you can do this!" _The Sharingan user thought. _"Just think about tomatoes, yeah tomatoes think about squeezing tomatoes! Here I go!"_

* * *

"Man, I don't hear anything!" Naruto yelled as he placed his ear near the door.

Sakura balled up her fist.

"Baka, get away from the door!" She yelled as she hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"OCHIE! SAKURA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"Because she dose not want to interrupt the two love pigs!" Sai smirked.

Sakura glared at Sai. Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tsunade said. "Tonton won't steal Sasuke's heart away from you. She is not that type of pig." The Hokage teased her apprentice.

"Grrrr!" The cheery blossom growled. Then, Sakura looked at the door. _"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"_

* * *

**Caution:** Human on pig action part 2. (Close your eyes little ones!)

After coming to terms with himself, Sasuke closed his eyes and grabbed Tonton's breast.

"BUI!!!!!"(Translation: Oh Sasuke-kun, your hands are so big and strong!)

Sasuke chafed. He did not want to know what the pet pig was saying.

"**Pig Tit!"**

"**Pig Tit!"**

"**Pig Tit! **Inner Sasuke raved on and on.

A few minutes passed. Sasuke finally became somewhat comfortable enough to grab another breast.

"BUI BUI BUI BUI!!!!!!!!! (Translation: Oh daddy that's the way I like it!)(A/n for some reason I feel so dirty writing this….anyway)

"_I'm going to be sick!"_ The Uchiha thought as he squeezed her breast, again. Although he had to admit, her breast were so soft and war…. What in the hell was he thinking?! He was thinking dirty thoughts about a pig! Sasuke seriously need to get laid and fast! Suddenly, the young man felt something warm and wet in his hand. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

"_IT'S…"_

"_IT'S…!"_

"_IT'S…!"_

"**MILK!"**

* * *

Naruto Sighed. "I still can't hear any…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screams echoed though the Hokage tower.

"What the hell was that?!" Sai shouted.

Suddenly, the door busted opened, to reveal a horrified looking Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what happen?" Sakura asked.

"M…m...m...Milk!"

"Milk!" Everyone exclaimed.

Tonton ran behind Sasuke.

"Bui bui!" (Translation: Come back, baby boy, we just got stated!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed and took off running down the hall.

"Bui!"(Translation: Come back, my love!) The pet pig chased Sasuke down the hall.

"What in the hell happen?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we need to know that." Kakashi replied.

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"Damn that Tsunade!" Danzo raged. "She will pay!" He smirked as he took one last look at Kohona.

T

O

N

T

O

N

A/n Wow that was….yeah. Anyway will Tonton Catch up to Sasuke? And what is Danzo planning? Find out next time!


	8. Run Sasuke Run!

Hey y'all! What did you guys think about the last chapter? It was pretty…..yeah. I still feel kinda dirty for writing it but…it was so funny! I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ran though the streets of Konoha. Tonton followed him close from behind.

"Bui!!(Translation: Don't be afraid of my love!) The pink pig squealed.

"Stay away from me!" The Uchiha yelled.

The pig and the ex-avenger continued to run. A trail of dust could be seen from a mile away. The villages stared in awe at the sight of the Uchiha being chased by the pet pig.

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite trio was waiting to be severed at their favorite Bar-B-Q place.

"Aww, come on, Ino!" Chouji begged.

"For the last time no!" she raged.

"Aww come on, just one kiss on the cheek," He gave her the big puppy dog eye look.

"NO!" The blonde screamed. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I don't care," Shikamaru said indifferently.

Ino's eyes widen. "Shikamaru!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said, "Just give him a kiss, already!"

Ino narrowed her eyes and turned to Chouji. "Only when pigs fly!"

"Oh come on, Ino," Chouji pouted. "Everybody knows that pigs can't…"

Suddenly, a flash of black staked the window. Ino blinked her eyes.

"Hey, that looked like Sasuke-kun!" She chirruped.

"Yeah, Ino I think you are…"

"BUIIII!"

A loud oink interrupted Shikamaru. The trio watched in amazement as the little pig flew by.

"I'm ready for that kiss now, Ino," Chouji said smugly. Shikamaru smirked.

"Damn you, Tonton!" Ino screamed.

* * *

Sakura paced up and down in here living room.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you!" she screamed.

"What in the world did that fat pig do to my Sasuke-kun?"

"**Rape,"** Inner Sakura replied.

"_What?!"_

Inner Sakura smirked. **"One day, when you are older, I will explain it to you,"**

"_Baka, I know what rape is. I am a medic-nin!" _the pink-haired girl raged.

"**Oh yeah, we are!"** Sakura's inner self laughed.

"This is no time for jokes," Sakura yelled, "My poor Sasuke-kun is being raped!"

Inner Sakura sweat dropped. **"Clam down, girl. Our Sasuke-kun is not getting raped."**

"_Do you really think so?"_

"**Of course, I do. Now sit down on the sofa, relax, and watch some TV." **

Sakura sighed. _"Ok,"_

The young ninja bopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"_Hey," _She said to her, "_The news is on,"_

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, this is Hanashi Hachiko and this is channel 7 ninja news at noon!" The blue haired woman exclaimed.

"We have a breaking news story from our eyes in the sky Sorayama Tori; take it away Tori-kun!" The young woman winked at Tori.

He sweat dropped.

"Ummm….thank you, Hachiko-san. I over down town Konoha and it appears to me that a young man is being chased by a pig."

Sakura rose up from the sofa and stared intently at the screen.

"The chase has been going for some time now. It appears that the pig is in love with the

young man."

Sakura's blood started to boil.

"I'm here with doctor know it all. Dr. what is your analysis of this situation."

The old man cleared his throat. "Well, it appears that with have a case of denial."

"Denial?"

"Yes, the young man is obviously in love with the pig," he explained.

"But then why does he run away?"

"Because he denies his feelings for her."

"Oh, I get it, but Dr. is not a little bit strange to be in love with a pig?"

"No,"

"Really doctor?"

"Yes, men that are in love with pigs tend to have a fear of woman with…"

"With what doctor?"

"Really big foreheads."

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead."

"Wow, thank you for that analysis Dr.K.I.A."

"You're welcome,"

"Now back to the station with Hachiko-san!"

Sakura grabbed the remote and slammed it into the TV screen. Glass scattered all over the living room floor. Sakura's mother ran down the stairs.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed.

"……"

"Saku…" The very un-merry cherry bloom turned around and gave her mother a death glare.

"Goodness!"

"Forehead," she replied in a low voice.

"Huh?" her mother asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"He said Sasuke-kun does not like girls with big foreheads!" The emerald-eyed girl raged. Then she stormed to the door.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Sakura's mother yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show doctor know it all what a woman with a big forehead can do!" And with that, Sakura slammed the door behind her.

Haruno-san sighed. "Oh dear," she looked up and saw the TV. "Oh no, my stories where about to come on!" she cried. "Now I won't find out who is the father of Jigglypuffs baby!"

* * *

The medic-nin jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Forehead."

"Forehead."

"FOREHEAD!" she yelled.

* * *

"Sorayama Tori, here with an update on the" run of pig" situation. The chase continues. The raven-haired boy seems to be running out of energy. Anytime now he will give up and the pig loving shall be…"

"Tori-san!" The pilot shouted.

"Hai, Yukino-san," the young man pointed to the font window.

"What is that?!" the reporter yelled.

"Well, if my theory is correct, it appears to be a pink-haired girl launching towards at inhuman speed." Dr. KIA said.

"But why doctor?"

"Well, the young lass could be experiencing hormonal changes in her body that occur each month…or,"

"Or what?"

"She could have heard that commit I said about women with big foreheads." Tori looked out the window. "Yes, she does have a big forehead. What should we do doc…" The doctor had put on a parachute backpack on and had opened the door.

"You can stay here if you want to, but I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"It's too late, she's about to…"

"CRASH!!"

The young kunoichi had modeled charka in her fist and crashed it in to the helicopter.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!" the pilot yelled.

"Oh the humanity!" Tori screamed as he peed in his pants.

Sakura back flipped, landed on her feet, and watched the plane go down in a blaze of glory.

"Haha!" she laughed neverouly. "I think I over did it a little.

* * *

As night fell upon Konoha, the chase continued. Sasuke is almost out of chakra. Sweat poured down from his forehead. His body ached all over. As for Tonton, however, she seemed to be going a full speed ahead. Her eyes sparked with love as she closed in on her "lover."

"_Bui bui bui bui !" _(Translation: Soon you will be mine, Sasuke-kun!")

"I…I can't take much more of this!"

"**Come on, Sasuke. You can do it!"**

"_No I can't!"_

"**Yes you can!"**

"_NO I CAN'T!"_

"**Yes you can. Bob told me so."**

"WHO!!"

"**Bob the builder!" **

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Baka!" The Uchiha yelled out loud.

Inner Sasuke huffed. "Fine, get raped see if I care!"

"_I'm not getting raped," _Sasuke snapped back, "If_ I can avoid getting rapped by Orochimaru for three years, then I should be able to not get rapped by a damn pig!"_

"**Umm, Sasuke?"**

"_What is it now?!"_

"**Why did we stop?"**

"_Oh shit, I'm out of chakra!"_

Sasuke collapsed on the ground. "_I cant move!"_

"**Get up, Sasuke. She's coming!"**

The Sharingan user tried to move his legs, but they would not budge.

"Damn it!"

Tonton stopped five feet in front of her beloved.

"BUI!!" (Translation: I got you now, my love!") She licked her lips. The young Uchiha trembled with fear. A cold swear ran down his head.

"_Oh hell!"_

"**Take it like a pig, Sasuke!"**

"_I hate you!"_

Inner Sasuke smirked. **"I know,"**

Suddenly, the Sasuke loving pig jumped into the air. Sasuke braced himself for impact. When he did not feel anything after a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"Lee!" he said with a sigh of relief.

The green breast gave him a bright smile. "Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Lee held Tonton by her hind legs. The poor pet pig struggled to get away.

"BUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Translation: "GET OFF OF ME YOU FUZZY EYEBROW FREAK!!"

"Sasuke-kun!" The tried young man turned around. "Sakura!"

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled behind Sakura. Sasuke smirked "Dobe!" he replied, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to save you, teme!" The blonde yelled.

Sasuke pouted. "I did not need your help. I had every thing under control."

"Yeah right, teme you were about to get pig handled!" Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Come on, we will take you home, Sasuke-kun." She held out her hand to the fallen Uchiha. He hesitantly took it. Then Sasuke draped one of his arms around her shoulder. Sakura blushed with the close contact. Sasuke, however, remain stoic. Lee looked down.

"_She still…"_

"Something wrong, Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head. "No, nothing at all." he said with a fake smile on his face. Lee cleared his throat. "As the knight of youth, it is my duty to return the Hokage's prized pig!" He encompassed Tonton with his arms. "Come on, little Tonton your Knight will excourt you home!"

"BUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Translation: "No don't take me away from my love!") She kicked and squalled.

Sasuke started to feel bad for Tonton. "Hey, she can come with me!" Everyone looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"**What in the hell are you thinking?!"**

"_I know, I'm getting soft,"_

Tonton leaped out of Lee's arms and dashed over to Sasuke. She rubbed his leg.

"Bui bui bui!"(Translation: "You do love me!")

Sakura clenched her fist.

"Aww, Sasuke-teme does have a heart after all," Naruto purred.

"Hn,"

Lee sighed. "I will inform the Hokage!" And with a poof he was gone.

"Let's go home!" Sasuke bellowed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke-teme? I mean she did try to rape you," The Kyuubi asked as he laid Sasuke down.

"Hn,"

Naruto sweat dropped. "I guess that is Uchiha for yes,"

"See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she gave a death glare to Tonton.

"Bui bui **bui** bui!" (Translation: "You need to leave, me and **my** man need some alone time!")

Sakura growled and stopped out of the room. Tonton lifted her head high in victory. Then she cuddled up to Sasuke.

"Bui bui," (Translation: "Goodnight, my love")

"Hn,"

She laughed. "Bui!" (Translation: You are so cute when you say that!")

And so, the Uchiha and the pig went to dream land.

* * *

"Welcome, Danzo-sama," A young sound ninja said. He bowed.

"Did the Uchiha really kill Orochimaru?"

"Yes,"

Danzo looked around. "Where's Orochimaru's pet slave?" The sound ninja smirked. "You mean Kabuto?"

"Yes,"

"He disappeared," he replied.

"I see," Danzo sighed.

"Danzo-sama," The old man looked at the sound ninja, "The sound village is in total chaos. We need a leader. Danzo-sama, will you lead us?"

The old man did not say anything for a while.

"Danzo-sama, please!"

He gave another deep sigh.

"Yes,"

S

A

S

U

K

E

A/n Wow Sasuke got the work out of his life, ne? Oh my, Danzo is the leader of sound! What will happen next? Find out next time.

P.S. YES NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN IS FINALLY OUT YAYAYA!!!!


	9. Tomatoes and Kisses

A/N: Hey it is me again! Get ready for the return of "I Hn You!"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Inner Sasuke and Sakura" **

**

* * *

**

_Sakura and Sasuke sat on the sofa while watching television. The pink-haired ninja had invited Sasuke over. He accepted her offer. The Uchiha did not have anything else to do because he was not allowed to leave the village for 7 months. Every now and then, Sakura would glance at the young Uchiha and blush. Of course, Sasuke noticed this, but pretended not to notice. After 30 minutes, the program had ended. Sakura picked up the remote and turn off the television. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sakura spoke up._

"_U…ummm. Sasuke-kun?" she said while blushing feverously._

_The raven-haired boy turned to the blushing girl. "Yes, Sakura? he replied._

_Sakura looked down; her blush became even redder. "Would you like to…go up to my room? I want to show you something." she asked while biting her lip waiting for the answer._

_Sasuke thought about it for a few minutes. "Hn," he said._

_Sakura grinned from ear to ear. "Come on let's go!" she exclaimed as she eagerly took his hand. She led him up the stairs to her room._

_As they walked up the stairs, Sasuke wondered what was in Sakura's room. Maybe she wanted to show him a ninja scroll or something like that. Whatever it was she was sure in a hurry to show him. _

_They arrived in front of Sakura's room. She turned the door handle and they entered the room. The girl let go of his hand._

"_Sit on the bed." she ordered. Sasuke did was he was told._

"_What did you want to show me?" Sasuke asked._

"_This!"_

_Suddenly, Sakura leaped towards the young man. She straddled him._

"_Sakura what are y…" Sasuke felt a finger covering his mouth._

"_Shh." she purred. "Enjoy yourself Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice dripped with lust._

_Sasuke started to panic when he felt Sakura's nibble fingers slide underneath his shirt. He gasped as her fingers slowly went over his abs._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she moaned._

_Sasuke's body stiffened. He could not believe what was going on. The boy was unable to move his body. Suddenly, her hand movements stopped, and she started to lean in to Sasuke's lips. His eyes widened in fear. She got closer and closer until he could feel Sakura's warm lips._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He saw something pink. The boy realized what was touching his lips.

"**Dude, you just kissed a pigs butt!" **Inner Sasuke laughed.

"Ahh!" the ex-avenger screamed and he jumped up while knocking the pig down on the ground.

"BUII!"(Translation: What the hell!)

Sasuke jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He immediately placed toothpaste on his brush and vigorously started brushing his teeth. Then, he spit out the toothpaste and grabbed the mouth wash. The Uchiha turned the bottle of mouth wash up, almost consuming the whole battle. He gurgled desperately. After a few minutes, he released the liquid into the sink.

"It's still not enough!" he yelled out loud. "I can still taste Tonton's…"

"**Butt!"** Inner Sasuke finished his statement.

"What can I do?" Sasuke asked his inner self.

"**Dude! Use bleach it kills everything!"**

"It does?"

"**Yes, Bankai!"**

Sasuke kneeled down and opened the door to his cabinet. He quickly moved the other products out of the way until he found bleach. Sasuke unscrewed the top, and drunk the substance. The boy quickly felt a burning sensation travel down his throat. He quickly spit up the bleach into the sink.

"It burns!" he exclaimed while wiping the remainder of the liquid from his month.

"**You are not supposed to swallow it, baka!" his inner self preached. "That is so un-bankai!"**

The boy turned on the water in the sink, cupped his hands, and placed them under the sink. He let the water almost overflow to the top of his hands. Then, he brought his hands to his month, swallowed the water, and spit the clear liquid into the sink. Several minutes later, the burning sensation was finally gone. The Uchiha turned off the water and went back into his bed room. He sat on the edge of the bed as he gasped for air.

"_That's the last time I listen to you!"_ he harped at his inner self.

"**Whatever gay one!"**

Sasuke was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door. He rose from his bed and walked towards the door and opened it. An ANBU stood looking at the young man.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the ANBU's voice was cold. "It is time for you to undergo your second punishment."

Sasuke sighed as he remembered his second punishment. "Ok, give me a few minutes to change clothes."

The ANBU nodded and Sasuke shut the door. He went over to his closet and pulled out a navy shirt imprinted with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He then took out a pair of long white pants. Sasuke quickly changed into his clothes. Next, he walked to the door and reopened it.

"Ok, I am ready,"

"Good, let's go."

"Bui…bui!" (Translation: Wait for me!)

The pink pig jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. His eyebrow started to twitch.

"Let's go Uchiha!" the ANBU said in a hurried tone.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he closed the door. Then the three made their way to the center of the village.

* * *

As the three made their way to the center of town, the citizens of Konoha gave the Uchiha death glares. Some of them even cursed his name. Sasuke did not let their various treats intimidate him. He had his reason for betraying Konoha. These fools did not understand the pain of true loneness. How dare they judge him!

They finally made it to the center of the village. Sasuke looked up and saw Tsunade standing on a wooden stage. He noticed that directly beside the woman was a large wooden stocks. Tsunade spotted the boy in the crowd. A mischievous smirk graced her face. Finally, they reached the stage. Two ANBU guards escorted Sasuke to stock. They locked him in. A sign was placed over the stocks. Tsunade turned to the crowd.

"As you all may know, Uchiha Sasuke betrayed the leaf village." she sent him a death glare. Sasuke sent a death glare right back at her.

"Anyway, I have delivered punishments that I believe are efficient for his crime." the honey-brown eyed woman picked up a tomato out of a basket.

"And this is one of them," she said as she playfully tossed the fruit in the air and caught it.

"All of you will be able to throw tomatoes at the Uchiha brat until sunset!" she exclaimed.

The Hokage kneeled down eye level with Sasuke.

"I hope you enjoy this brat," she mocked as he rubbed the tomato across his face.

"I heard from a certain someone that this was your favorite!" she threw the tomato on the ground and stepped on it. Some of the juice landed on Sasuke's face.

"Enjoy everyone!" she smiled innocently.

"Bui!" (Translation: Don't worry my love. I will stay by your side!)

Tsunade picked up Tonton by the tail. "You are coming with me!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Bui!" (NO!)

Tsunade carried the pig away.

The crowd gathered around Sasuke. Each one of the villagers was carrying a basket of tomatoes. Evil smiles were plastered on their faces. Sasuke braced himself. He knows that this will be worth it in the end.

"Ready!" a random citizen yells.

"Go!"

All Sasuke can see is a sea of red heading toward him.

* * *

A pink-haired ninja raced down the streets of Konoha. She had overslept. Sakura cursed herself. The girl wanted to be there for Sasuke. Even though he had treated her like nothing, the girl still loved the boy. Being distracted by her thoughts, Sakura bumped into a person. She bowed and asked for the person's forgiveness. When she looked up, she realized the person was Naruto.

"?" she said while quirking and eyebrow.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" he smiled at her. "Why were you running?"

"I was trying to get to the center of town." she replied. "Don't you remember? Today is the day Sasuke-kun is punished?"

"Yeah I know!" a foxy grin appeared on his face. He lifted the bag he was carrying to show Sakura its contents. The bag contained several tomatoes.

"Hehe!" he chuckled. "I would not miss this for the world!"

Sakura frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun is our friend! You are not supposed to throw tomatoes at him!" she harped.

"Aww!" the blond-haired boy whined. "Come on, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed. She did not have time for this. The girl was already late. Sakura started to walk away.

"Come on Naruto!" she exclaimed.

The boy quickly followed his temperamental friend.

* * *

"Traitor!"

"Uchiha bastard!"

"Murder!"

"Orochimaru's bitch!"

These were some of the insults that were directed towards the young Uchiha. The Uchiha reminded un-phased by the insults. He tried to imagine being somewhere else while being hailed by tomatoes. His efforts were in vain. Every time he felt the berry make contact with his skin, he was brought back to reality. Sasuke could feel the cool liquid run down his face and over his pale thin lips. He would be lying if he was not tempted to lick the precious fluid with his tongue, but his pride stopped him from doing so.

Sasuke was barely able to see anymore. The liquid made everything appear to be red. Suddenly, Sasuke saw a pink spot emerge out of nowhere. He saw the pink spot run closer to him. It called out his name. He looked up. It was Sakura. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She took her skirt and wiped the liquid from his face. Her warm touch felt wonderful to the young boy. Sasuke noticed Naruto standing next to Sakura.

"Hey teme!" Naruto smirked. "What's up?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare. The blue-eyed laughed mischievously.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while giving him a sad smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

Naruto grinned and placed tomatoes in his hand.

"What do you think teme?" he asked in a childish tone. "We came to pound that pretty boy face of yours with this!" Naruto held the tomato in the air.

"Hump!" he scuffed. "I see."

Naruto throw the tomato at Sasuke. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke. The tomato landed on her skirt instead.

Naruto was shocked."Sakura-chan?"

"I will stand with Sasuke-kun as he takes his punishment. I feel that if I was strong enough to stop him that night that he would not have to endure this punishment. Therefore, I will stand by Sasuke-kun's side!" her voice was filled with determination.

Naruto and Sasuke were equally shocked. Why was she doing this? She did not betray Konoha so why…

"Hey girl!" a random villager yelled. "Move the hell out of the way!"

"No!" Sakura replied as she stood next to Sasuke. "I will not!"

"Hump, whatever!" The villagers continued to throw tomatoes.

"Sakura-chan you don't have to…"

"I know," she interrupted him. "But I must."

Naruto sighed and moved out of the way. Then he walked down the stairs and headed the tomatoes to a villager.

"Here," he said, "I won't be needing these." With that Naruto slowly walked home.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as the fluid from the tomatoes turned her coral-colored hair into a crimson color. Why? He wondered. Why is she doing this?

**Because she loves you, you fool!** his inner explained. **"You are one lucky guy!"**

Sasuke did not reply to his inner self. He just kept staring at Sakura.

"_Why?"_ he thought. _"Why does she love me?"_

_

* * *

_

The crowd started to dissipate as the sun started to set in the sky. The ANBU guards around Sasuke unlocked him from the stocks, and helped him to stand. His knees felt like Jelly because he had been on them all day. One of the ANBU guards gave him a towel. He was about to wipe himself off when he saw Sakura standing there. Her clothes ruined by the tomato juice. The boy handed the girl the towel. She accepted it and thanked the boy. Sakura wiped herself off. Then, she handed the towel to Sasuke. He quickly wiped most of the juice off of his body. After he was done cleaning himself, he glanced over to see Sakura staring at him. A calm silence came of the two. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"I will walk you home." he said stoically.

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

The walk to Sakura's home was awkward to say the least. None of them spoke a single word to each other. What was there to say? The pair made it to Sakura's house. Sakura bowed thanking Sasuke then turned to unlock the door. Suddenly, she felt a hand around her wrist. It was Sasuke. He was staring intently at the girl. Onyx and Emerald eyes stared at each other. Sasuke slowly let go of Sakura's wrist, but he kept staring at the girl.

"Thank you, Sakura" he finally said.

Sakura smiled. "Anytime Sasuke-kun." and with that she opened the door and entered her house.

The young man sighed, and headed home

"**Hey!"** inner Sasuke yelled. I bet she is taking a shower. **"We should go take a peek!"** he smiled evilly.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke replied out loud. "Just shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Wow Sakura is a good woman for standing by Sasuke's side. I wonder what will happen next time. Stay tuned to find out.

P.S. I need a new beta reader. If you are interested, please connect me. Also, I would really like your guy's opinion about my writing style. Your comments help me become a better writer. Until next time, Ja ne!


End file.
